official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Elkin, North Carolina
Elkin is a town in Surry County, North Carolina. The population of the town is 4,001. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the town is: 72.06% White (2,883) 20.32% Hispanic or Latino (813) 5.95% Black or African American (238) 1.67% Other (67) 19.8% (792) of Elkin residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Elkin has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The town reported 2 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.85 murders a year. Pokemon See the Surry County page for more info. Fun facts * Elkin is approximately 15 minutes south of Stone Mountain State Park, and 20 minutes from the entrance of the Blue Ridge Parkway off of Hwy 21 (heading towards Sparta). Elkin enjoys mild weather patterns and extremely clean air. Its downtown is also situated along the Yadkin River, and offers a paddlers boat ramp and small camp site. Six local outfitters provide supplies for anyone interested in floating on the Yadkin to or from Elkin. * Trails are abundant in Elkin, including the Overmountain Victory Trail, the North Carolina Mountains to Sea Trail, and the Yadkin River State Park 'Blue' Trail. Elkin is considered an official Trail Town as the NC MST is now directed into downtown Elkin along Main St. A local volunteer group (elkinvalleytrails.org) is responsible for grooming over 24 miles of the trail from Elkin to Stone Mountain State Park. They are working on the E&A Rail Trail which boasts mountain bike trails, walking trails, and trout fishing, all beginning at the Elkin Municipal Park, and there is even a golf cart rental at the Rec Center for handicapped individuals who would like to enjoy the trails too. * Elkin had the biggest cruising community on the east coast during the 1960s, 1970s, and 1980s. USA Today once featured Elkin and its cruisers on the front page of the national newspaper. However, a crackdown by local police in the late 1990s temporarily ended the once-vibrant weekend cruising scene leaving downtown Elkin deserted on weekend nights until cruising returned to downtowm Elkin on Saturday, October 10, 2009 for the first time in almost 20 years. A fundraiser was held to raise money to restore the historic Reeves Theater in downtown Elkin. For a $5 donation, participants would be given a decal for their car and then be allowed cruise the former downtown cruising loop. Many people both young and old participated, with many parents who were cruisers in their younger days bringing their children out to show them how much fun downtown Elkin used to be. ** Since 2012, Cruise! events have become a summertime monthly event and continue each year. Cruise events involve parking along Main Street as well as cruising around the downtown streets. Events are scheduled May through October each year. Many shops and restaurants stay open late for the crowds. The event starts at 4 pm and lasts till around 9 pm. * Elkin is also famous for the annual Yadkin Valley Pumpkin Festival on Main Street during the 4th Saturday in September. Record-breaking pumpkin and watermelon weight records are made on regular basis during this all day long family event which also includes a car show, quilt show and more. * Elkin has a little bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, a Walmart, Nintendo World, a municipal airport, Zaxby's, a few fast food places, Lowe's Home Improvement, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, a little bit of public battle fields, a sports complex, Food Lion, Fairfield Inn & Suites, AutoZone Auto Parts, Belk, Tractor Supply Co., and not much else. Category:North Carolina Towns Category:North Carolina Cities